


Not a Hobby He Wanted

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>waiting in hospitals is not a hobby he wanted</p><p>avengers_tables<br/>Phil Coulson table<br/>prompt: Hobby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Hobby He Wanted

Phil sat waiting in the SHIELD emergency room. The hit Clint had taken to the head had been severe enough to not only bleed like a son of a bitch but also made him, dizzy and nauseous. The blows Clint had taken to the ribs and abdomen had him cringing every time a doctor touched him. Hence the reason why he was once again sitting in an emergency room.

By now he knew all the nurses by name, their kids names, and their hobbies. He knew the questions the doctor would ask and by now he even had a good idea of what the doctors would say was wrong with Clint based on what he'd observed of his examination. Doesn't mean he had to like it one bit. Sitting and waiting was bad enough but seeing Clint in the ER in pain and hurting was even worse.

A couple of the nurses came to chat with him while Clint was getting yet another CT scan. Ruby teased him about sitting in ER being his hobby. They all got a good laugh out of it but in a lot of ways it wasn't far off the mark. It almost had become a hobby. One he didn't like, not that anyone would like a hobby of sitting on the hospital, but he put up with because there was no way he would leave as long as Clint was in the emergency room.

Funny thing was, he had hobbies. Real hobbies. Hobbies that he took pleasure in. And no one of them was not watching really bad reality TV. In fact he hated reality TV with a passion but just because he threatened Stark with it once, suddenly everyone thought it was what he liked. When in fact History Channel, H2, Discovery, Science Channel, and the Military Channel were his favorite channels. But all in all preferred books. Reading was his hobby. Well reading and gardening. Anyone who had ever been to his apartment knew that. It was pretty obvious by the bookcases organized by genre and author and the pots of house plants and large containers and planters of vegetables and herbs.

While he was waiting for Clint to return, he skimmed through blogs he hardly ever got read looking for interesting ideas for gardening. 

Clint was wheeled back into the room with a "hey boss," as he leaned back and let the nurses get him set back up with the monitors.

"Doctors will be down with the test results soon." 

Phil nodded at the nurse as she left the room. 

"You know Phil, you keep this up, and we might have to call you sitting in hospital waiting rooms a new hobby for you."

"It wouldn't be my new hobby if you wouldn't keep getting hurt all the time," he told Clint honestly. The archer was the only one he would wait in an emergency room for. He wouldn't do this for anyone else. 

"It's not my fault they keep shooting at me."

"Uh-huh," Phil said as he reached over and patted Clint's hand before going back reading blogs on his tablet.


End file.
